Sakazuki Goemon
Sakazuki Goemon (五右衛門サカズキ'', Goemon Sakazuki'') is the Vice-Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps under the Kidō Corps Commander and Grand Kidō Chief Sazaemon Kajiya. Due to an accident while hunting a Demi-Togabito, he became a hybrid of a Shinigami and a Hell resident, which enabled him to draw a pure hellish energy in order to create a unique form of Kidō - Meidō. He, along with Sasori Akiyama and Tenshin Mikogami, is a part of a team known as The Three Beasts. Appearance Sakazuki appears to be a short and skinny old man with long, white hair parted in the middle and framing both sides of a triangular, wrinkled face. His ears are long and pointy, he has a large forehead and wears large, tainted glasses which covers his eyes and eyebrows entirerly. He also has a pointy nose and long, bony fingers with sharp fingernails. On his right arm and right side of chest he has a tribal-style tattoo which looks like the Sun. He wears a red Shihakushō with hakama decorated with floral pattern, white haori jacket with no symbol on the back and geta sandals. He is often seen smoking a kiseru pipe. This form is, however, just an illusion to make public appearances. In his true form, Sakazuki is a taller and younger version of the old self with long, black hair and hazel eyes. He uses the old man appearance to preserve energy and conceal his dual Shinigami/Togabito Reiatsu. After returning to his true form, his clothes adjust themselves to the new form. Younger Sakazuki is heavily near-sighted and requires reading glasses to see properly. Personality Although powerful and armed with violent and destructive magic, Sakazuki himself claims to be "the most sensitive and compassionate" out of the Three Beasts, as well as the easiest to anger compared to the kind Tenshin and fairly relaxed Sasori. As much as he wants to be a kind person, he cannot hide his grudges well as seen when he attacks Taisha Akame after she injures Sakazuki's subordinate and partner, Ten-Ten. He seems not to tolerate disrespect and insolence well, and said himself that he is very impatient. He is very insightful, taking notice of the situations he is placed in and responding accordingly without needing much time to think it over, and also fairly manipulative, as he was able to get Izumi Hakawa to cosplay for him. His insight also makes him highly adaptive and a very cunning and tricky opponent for people he's already seen fighting in the past. History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: As the Vice-Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps, Sakazuki is very skilled in the art of magic. He demonstrated the ability to use high-level Kid!, including at least level 90 Hadō and level 85 Bakudō. He is able to perfom magic without incantation as well as speaking the chant after casting the spell. He can also create powerful barriers and seals. *'Meidō Master' Shunpō Expert: Despite having no interest in the art of Hōhō, Sakazuki is able use the Flash Step in order to gain advantage in battle. He is able to move fast enough to set a barrier which would normally be raised by four people simultaniously. He was also able to surprise Taisha Akame, who considers herself to be the fastest Togabito, with his speed. High Spiritual Energy: To cast powerful Kidō, Sakazuki is required to posses large amount of Reiryoku. When angered, he releases powerful and intimidating Reiatsu which sends shivers down the spines of everyone in the vicinity. His energy is yellow. Zanpakutō Shikai: Not yet revealed. Bankai: Not yet revealed. Category:Mr.Joker94 Category:Characters Category:Kido Corps Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shinigami Category:Togabito Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:Meidō Users Category:To be Deleted